Don't leave me
by Pupcake125
Summary: Rukia is very sick, and Ichigo must leave her for a little bit. How will she handle his absence? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic ever on this website. It's short and simple and sweet, but I think I did really good on it. I DO NOT own Bleach, its awesome characters. They go to their rightful anime owner. Enjoy my story!**

Karin entered the laundry room and was surprised to see Ichigo there, taking off the shirt he put on only an hour ago.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked her older brother. Ichigo sighed as he threw his shirt in the washer and started pouring soap into the hot water.

"Rukia threw up on me." Ichigo said bluntly. Karin gave him a disgusted look. "Don't say anything to anyone. She's already embarrassed enough." Ichigo told her sternly, closing the lid to the washing macine. Karin nodded and walked over to the hamper, throwing some of her own laundry in there.

The way Rukia threw up on him, scared Ichigo. She was fine yesterday, and now she was sick to her stomach on his bed. He didn't tell Kairn that she also puked on his bed linen. That was in the washer too. Worried about Rukia, Ichigo decided to stay home today and look after her.

Back in his room, Rukia was curled up in a ball on Ichigo's bed. He changed the sheets for her and got her a new blanket to sleep in. Her stomach was very uneasy and she felt like throwing up again.

'_I can't believe I threw up all over him and his stuff..._' Rukia thought as she fought back tears. '_How disgusting of me. He should've kicked me out. Instead he's practically spoiling me!_' Rukia fought with herself and started to shake. She wanted to kick herself out, but her body wouldn't move. She was too weak. She was too sick.

The door opened and she knew who it was. Ichigo walked over to her, pulling a new shirt over his head. He sat down next to her and he stroked her side.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked. Rukia didn't respond. Only winced. "It's okay, Rukia. I know it was an accident." Ichigo said. He was trying to comfort her, but it seemed like his attempts were failing. Rukia had pulled the covers over her head. Ichigo sighed in frustration. "Yuzu and Karin used to puke on me all the time when they were little. I used to care for them when they were sick. Just like you." Ichigo told her. "And for the first time in years, I guess I'm doing it again." Ichigo stood up and leaned over Rukia, pulling the blanket away from her face. She didn't open her eyes though. That was fine. All he needed was to check if she had a fever. He placed his large hand on her forehead and sure enough, she was hot. "Yep, looks like you have a fever there." Ichigo said. Rukia fluttered her dull eyes open and moaned quietly. "I'll be right back, sweetheart." Ichigo said before leaving the room.

Ichigo went downstairs and rummaged through their medician cabinet. I pulled out some anti-vomiting syrup he didn't even know why they had in the first place, got some ginger ale, and some crackers. He put a cloth underneath some cold water as he prepared the ginger ale and the syrup. After he was done with that, he retrieved the soaked rag after ringing it out, and headed upstairs back to Rukia.

He entered the room with his hands full and placed everything on his bedside stand.

"Wake up, Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia shifted under her blankets slightly, not wanting to move. "Come on, babe. Sit up for me and take this." Ichigo said. Rukia shivered before she turned over, staring at Ichigo. He was holding the syrup in a small cup and a small glass of ginger ale in the other.

"What's that?" Rukia managed to ask.

"It's anti-vomiting syrup. It'll cease the puking. It doesn't taste the greatest, so I brought you some ginger ale. Drink it." Ichigo said. Rukia crinkled her nose. She wanted nothing to do with what he had.

"No..." Rukia retorted. Ichigo became irritated now.

"Rukia, if you don't take this, you're going to feel miserable all day and tonight. This'll help you. Don't you trust me?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia gave him a helpless look.

"Of course I trust you, Ichigo. I love you. I just don't wanna throw up on you again..." Rukia said. Ichigo placed the soda on the stand and wrapped it around Rukia, sitting her upright. Placing a small kiss on her forehead, he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, Rukia. It wasn't that big of a deal. There could be worse on me." Ichigo said, pressing the cup to her lips. She pursed her lips together though. "C'mon, Rukia. Don't be such a brat." Ichigo teased. Rukia gave him a weak glare and swallowed the horrible poison. She nearly threw up again at the taste, but Ichigo had handed her the ginger ale, which she gulped down immediately. "Not so fast now. It wasn't that bad." Ichigo said. '_Then again, that has been in the cabinet for a while now. Who knows what it could taste like._' Ichigo thought mentally. Rukia panted as she finished the fizzy drink.

"You're right, it wasn't that bad, it was _terrible_! How was that supposed to not make me vomit?!"Rukia argued. Ichigo laughed and eskimo kissed Rukia. She pulled away and looked out the window, a blush on her face.

"I want you to lay down for a while. I gotta go out to get a few things for you." Ichigo shoved her down on his bed and placed the covers over her. Rukia gave him a pleading look.

"You're gonna leave me? Alone? What if I throw up again, or need you, or-"

"You'll be _fine._ It's not likely you'll need me. That stuff is going to knock you out in about twenty minutes or so. Until then, just relax and I'll be back when you wake up." Ichigo told her, placing the wet rag on her forehead. Rukia squeaked a small cry and her eyes trembled, tugging at Ichigo's heart strings. He gulped back the lump in his throat as he turned around and exited the room. Rukia sighed and turned her head towards the window, the rag sliding off her.

"Don't leave me, Ichigo..." Rukia was almost in tears. She didn't want to be alone this sick and this helpless. She almost wished Renji or Bakuya was here. Even if they both pissed her off to no end sometimes.

After about 15 minutes of thinking, Rukia suddenly felt exhausted. Her eyes drooped as she stared at the door to Ichigo's room, hoping unconsciously that he'd walk in and lay with her and keep her company. '_Looks like Ichigo was right about this medician... I'm so tired..._' Rukia thought. She curled into a ball and a few more minutes later, she was fast asleep.

In town Ichigo was walking to the local market. He had to pick up some ingredients for dinner Yuzu was going to make tonight. He couldn't get his mind off of Rukia for the whole time he was there, though. How she looked so defenseless and needy. And her eyes. Oh, how her eyes killed him.

"Damnit, Rukia... Why do you have to be so damn cute?" Ichigo grumbled as he placed his items on the checkout table. He couldn't wait to get back home to take care of her. He just hoped that she was asleep and not laying on his bed, half-drunk and drooling on the pillow. It happened to him when his dad didn't give him enough. He was like that the whole night. His dad never was good with kids. Or Ichigo for that matter. Perhaps that's why he was so negative most of the time. At least when he wasn't around Rukia. And that killed him more than anything else.

After his stuff was paid for and bagged, Ichigo rushed home, eager to take care of Rukia.

"Rukia, wake up." Rukia stirred awake as she heard her name being called. "Rukia, wake up. Wake up, hon." Rukia moaned. She was still tired. Why was she being woken up from her glorious nap? And who was it. "Rukia, it's time for dinner." It was Ichigo.

"Ichi-chi..." Rukia stuttered. Ichigo laughed.

"Ichi-chi? Never heard that one before. Did I give you too much of that stuff?" Ichigo stroked Rukia's face as she finally opened her tired-looking eyes. She looked at him with a tired look on her face. "Hey, there." Ichigo cooed to her. Rukia blinked at him for a few moments.

"Ichigo... you came back..." Rukia smiled at him and she reached out to hug him. "I missed you..." Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, Of course I came back. And I missed you too. Even when I did come back." Ichigo told her. Rukia became a little confused. She released her grip and looked at him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo laughed.

"I thought you realized, but I guess not. It's 9:00. I got back around 4:30 this afternoon. You were still alseep, so I didn't wake you. But I didn't think you'd want to miss dinner, and I got a little worried I gave you too much of this stuff, so I woke you up." Ichigo explained to her. Rukia gave him a small smile after a minute of just staring. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you smiling at?" Ichigo asked, smiling back at her.

"You. You were worried about me." Rukia said, knowing he'd never really admit to worrying about anyone. Ichigo's face flushed a little and he looked away.

"Y-yeah, what's it to ya?" Ichigo asked. Rukia giggled and threw her arms around him once again.

"It means a lot to me, Ichigo. I love you." Rukia said, Ichigo hugged her tightly and chuckled.

"Are you willing to eat something?" Ichigo asked her.

"Of course! I'm starving!" Rukia replied.

"That's what I wanna hear. Let's head down." Ichigo took Rukia's hand and led her down the stairs, holding her hand all the way to the kitchen. Rukia could get used to this being sick and getting Ichigo all to herself. She hoped she could do this more often.


	2. Chapter 2

Goddamnit...

Goddamnit all...

I really shouldn't swear like this. In fact, it's out of my nature. I can picture Byakuya now, scolding me if he heard my words now. Telling me how unlady-like it is to, how humans say: 'swear like a sailor" which I have no idea what means, but I know is not a compliment. But I can't help it. I have the right at the moment. Being bedridden in a certain ginger's bed _again_. I was doing so well last night with dinner, then out of the blue, my food just decided to leave the chamber that is my stomach, which has been hating me for the past few days. Ichigo says I have food poisoning and, of course, overreacting me had to grab him by the collar of his shirt in a sweaty panic and demand the antidote for this so-called 'food poisoning' before, unsurprisingly, throwing up on his shirt once again. He said there was no 'antidote' and that the only way I could get better, was to stay in bed and stay close to the bathroom. Apparently this 'poisoning' wasn't exactly deadly, but made you feel like total shit.

I curse myself for being so disgusting. Ichigo says I can't help it, yet I feel like I have control and I indeed can, but I feel so sick, so, maybe he's right... just this time.

While others would enjoy being cared for by a very hunky and handsome man like Ichigo, it's hard for me to enjoy when I am this sick. My stomach was doing never-ending flip-flops and I could barely keep any food or liquid down. My temperature has random spikes that sends my mind in a melted blur that makes me dizzy and lethargic. So lethargic that I actually mistaken Ichigo for Renji. Now can someone tell me just _how_ the hell that would happen? Pineapple, Strawberry? Whatever. I don't have the brain power to think about it. Literally.

"You're fever has spiked again." Ichigo said to me, pulling the thermometer out of my mouth and scowling at the tiny screen. I frowned. I've been lying in this bed, curled in a ball, under the covers all day and last night. My stomach cramps got so intense I crawled under Ichigo's arm and practically whimpered. Whimpered! Rukia Kuchiki does not, and I mean _not_ whimper! Damnit, I hate feeling powerless! Damn these humans and their failure at making food properly. I wouldn't be in this mess if the eggs weren't expired! "Damnit, it's 103.5 again..." he growled, getting up and walking out of the room. I always panicked when Ichigo left the room. I didn't know if he was going to come back or not and leave me with his father. I trusted Isshin, yes, but not without Ichigo at least in the house.

"Where are you going?" I called to him.

"Relax, Rukia. I'm just going to get a wet rag. You should know by now. This is the fourth time today I've done it." he said from down the hall. I sighed in relief. I'm glad he wasn't leaving... I feel so dependent on Ichigo all of a sudden. I've been lying in his bed for the past two days and while I've loved it, with him sleeping next to me, I've hated it. I can't do anything in this condition. I'm practically useless. I can only imagine what Sode No Shirayuki would say to me if she were here. She'd probably call me weak and how she's embarrassed to be my Zanpakto. Hell, I bet Renji would be up my ass about it too. Everyone would be! Except for Ichigo. He doesn't seem to care, but what about if a Hollow shows up? Then what?! He can't handle Hollows on his own! I don't care how skilled he is. Ichigo always manages to get hurt some way, some how and I'm left to clean up the mess. Men... useless if you ask me!

...

Well... not _all_ men...

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Ichigo's voice. I realized that I had spaced out while Ichigo had placed the wet towel on my forehead and was staring at him for quite a long time. I could tell by his expression that he was feeling a little awkward. Nobody is comfortable with someone staring at them. Not even if they're in love.

"Yeah... just... spacing out, I guess..." I reply to him, turning my head to look out the window. It was such a nice day out. The sun was shining, people were walking about, the Cherry Blossoms were in bloom, and I could see the comfortable breeze wafting through the town. Ichigo should be out having fun. Not cooped up in here taking care of me.

"Your fever will do that. Try to get some rest, okay?" he said softly. I turned back to him. He had a slight look of worry. His brown eyes were so deep and beautiful. I could stare at them for hours.

"Ichigo?" I suddenly said. Ichigo became alert and sat closer to me.

"Yes? What's wrong, Rukia?" he replied to me. I don't know what was wrong with me, but my curiosity was somewhat sparked by my own sickness.

"Why does a fever cause hallucinations?" I asked him. He pondered for a moment, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it all depends on how high your fever is." He explained. I blinked at him, my eyes becoming heavy. "Really high fevers, higher than yours, not only cause strange hallucinations, but can cause brain damage and even death." he said. I felt my heart jerk suddenly. What if that happens to me? I don't wanna die. Not from this food poisoning!

"but... but..." I muttered. Ichigo leaned closer to me, a curious expression on his face.

"But what, Rukia?" he asked. I put the cover up to my top lip.

"I don't wanna die..." I mumbled. Ichigo smiled at me and chuckled.

"Rukia, I assure you, you are _not_ by any means going to die from a little bad egg. In a few days, you'll be your regular self again. I promise you that." he said, kissing my flushing cheeks. I felt so silly for saying that, but I had no control over it. These humans illnesses, they're frightening. Like the time Ichigo had a fever and couldn't get out of bed no matter how hard he tried. He told me he had the flu and it would pass, but those three days he was ill, they were terrifying for me. I really did think that Ichigo was going to... "I think you should try to sleep, Rukia. You don't look so good." Ichigo whispered to me, breaking me from my thoughts again. He was right. Perhaps if I slept just a little bit I'll feel better. I closed my eyes and nodded and turned over, scrunching in a tight ball. I heard Ichigo stand up and quietly leave the room. Because my fatigue was so bad I hadn't the energy to cry out for him and beg him to stay. But I shouldn't do that anyway. Ichigo deserved a break from a sick me. With one last final sigh, I felt my body relax into the debilitating nausea and finally fell asleep.

* * *

I felt something warm rest upon my face. I couldn't really tell what it was, but it was sort of comforting, even though it woke me up. I didn't feel like opening my eyes. I was too tired. On the upside, my nausea died away slightly. I still didn't have an appetite and the thought of food downright repulsed be, but I felt slightly better.

"Wake up, Rukia." I heard an angelic voice say. I moaned and curled into a ball tighter. "Now, is that any way to react to your nurse?" she said. I moaned again and- wait, what? Nurse?

At that moment my eyes snapped open and I bolted upright to almost smack my face into a pair of icy blue eyes. My jaw dropped at the sight before me. "Good morning, my dear." she said with a warm smile.

"Sode... Sode no Shirayuki?!" I blurted out. She put a finger to my lips gently and shushed me. Did I seriously get shushed by my Zanpakto?!

"Be quiet, hun. Others are still sleeping." she whispered. I only stared at her in complete shock.

"S-Sode no Shirayuki, what are you doing here manifested?" I asked her. She giggled lightly.

"Why, to take care of you, silly." she said. My eyes went wider.

"T-take care of me? But, your my Zanpakto. You shouldn't be caring for me." I said rather brashly. Again, she only smiled at me.

"Nonsense. It is my duty to make sure you are safe, is it not?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, Sode no Shirayuki. That's _my_ job. Not yours. Besides, you shouldn't be freely walking about here in Ichigo's home! Someone could see you!" I stared wide-eyed at her as she walked over to me and sat next to me and placed her ice-cold hand on my forehead. I felt my eyelids twitch before closing and I let out a stuttered moan of relief as her cold hand soothed my fever.

"You have a fever again. I'll get you a wet towel." she said before smiling and getting up.

I just watched in a frozen silence as my beautiful Zanpakto got up and retrieved a wet cloth from Ichigo's desk and walked back, placing it to my forehead. I was so confused. What the hell was going on?!

"Sode no Shirayuki, please, I-"

"Please." she interrupted me. "Just call me Shira. My name is so long it tires me out sometimes." she said with a smile. Now this really confused me. Sode no Shirayuki is what I always call her. That's her name. It's only respectful, but I don't want to anger her. I know what she's capable of.

"Uh, okay, I guess." I said shyly. I rested uneasily in bed, almost afraid of Shira. I mean Sode no Shirayuki. Damnit, this fever is really messing with my head! Wait, that's it! This is just an illusion. This all just made up by my own corrupted mind. If I go back to sleep, I'm bound to wake up with everything back to normal!

I took the covers an brought them over me and scrunched into a ball. I was desperate to get back to sleep, but with my heart racing, it was near impossible!

"Your servants will be in soon to care for you, Rukia." I heard Shira say. Oh, good... servants... wait! Servants?!

I bolted upright in bed only to find Sode no Shirayuki gone. Damnit! What's going on here?! I'm bedbound with nausea in Ichigo's room and the world has gone crazy! I have to get out of here. Maybe I should contact Renji. Yeah, if I know him, he'll come in no time flat and-

"Oh, Rukia!" I heard a male's call. I darted my gaze to the doorway as I heard someone walk in.

No. Way.

"R-Renji?!" I exclaimed. Maybe I wouldn't be in such a shock if Renji wasn't shirtless with a red bow tie around his neck and his hair down, casually lying on his shoulders all the way down to the middle of his back. It was a sight to see. I never realized how muscular his body was. His abs were popped out and his muscles were just... there! His tattoos streaked across his body and he was... Gah! Gotta get back to sleep!

"Glad to see you're awake. We were getting worried." he said to me, coming closer. I could feel my blush spreading over my cheeks. Doesn't he know I'm with Ichigo? That's another thing! Where the hell is Ichigo?!

"W-wait, what do you mean we?" I realized what Renji said. Did he mean he and Shira? I mean, Sode no Shirayuki!

"You'll see later." he said with a sly smile. I gulped. What did that mean?! "Currently, I am here to get your every need and desire. Can I offer you something to eat?" he asked me. How could he think of food at a time like this?!

"No!" I blurted angrily. "You can offer me an explanation as to just what is going on!" I almost yelled. Renji only looked at me like I had two heads.

"Did Shira put a cold enough rag on your forehead? I think your fever has you going crazy, Rukia." Renji said, sparking my anger again. "Can I offer you another wet towel?"

I gritted my teeth. "No, I demand to know what is-" I was cut short by a violent gag. I covered my mouth with one hand while my other arm clasped around my stomach.

"Can I offer you a bucket?"

I'm going to kill him...

"No... just, go." I told him. Renji bowed his head.

"Yes, ma'am." he got up and started for the door. Thank God he was leaving... "I'll send in the next servant right away."

What?! NO!

I didn't have time to argue for Renji had already left. Damnit, this better be my fever.

"I'll be right in, Rukia." I heard an old, familiar call. I feel like I knew who it was, yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Seconds later, the owner of that voice appeared and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-!" I can't even talk!

"Don't tell me you forgot my name, squirt." Kaien said, walking closer to me. My mouth was a gape in utter shock. It was Kaien. It really was Kaien! But again, he was half-naked! This time, Kaien had a black and grey stripped tie hanging loosely around his neck. Oh yeah, and he was shirtless in tight dark jeans. "I'm here to take your temperature. Say, 'ah'!" he said, opening his own mouth while holding a small white thermometer. I pouted angrily.

"No!" I yelled. "I don't want my temperature taken! I want to know what the hell is going on! And why are you here?!" I nearly screamed. Kaien smiled demonically and raised an eyebrow.

"Failure to comply will result in a forced rectal-termometer." he said in a chilling voice. My face went bright red and I immediately opened my mouth. "That's more like it." he purred, placing the thermometer under my tounge. I closed my mouth and scowled at the ground, crossing my arms. "As for why I'm here, I'm here to treat you and make sure your fever is down. I don't know why you seem so shocked at this." he said so smoothly. Not to make it sound mean or anything, but... he is dead, right? He pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it.

"Kaien, with all due respect to a wonderful captain like you, but aren't you supposed to be... ya know... dead? He looked at me with wide aqua-colored eyes before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, Rukia! That was hilarious!" he laughed. I sat there with an embarrassed blush on my face. "A captain? Dead? I know you have a high fever and all, but that topped it all." he finally settled from his laughing fit and sat down next to me. Clearly this was fantasy. All the wishing in the world couldn't bring Kaien back. "104.2. definitely your fever." he said to me. I looked into his eyes. He was so handsome. I never realized it during my days training with him back in the Soul Society. I wish I would've cherished those moments more when he was here.

"Kaien?" I whispered.

"Yes, my pretty lady?" he purred in my ear. I felt shivers run up my back. I've never experienced his precense like this before. It was astonishing to say the least.

"I- well, I... Miyako." I blurted out. "What about Miyako?" I asked him. He only gave me a blank stare.

"Who's Miyako?" he asked. My eyes went wide. This couldn't be. "I am here only for you, Rukia. Tell me anything and I will comply with complete cooperation." he said in such a seductive tone, it was almost hard to turn away, but I know this isn't Kaien, and I have to turn him down.

"Then leave." I ordered. Closing his eyes, Kaien nodded.

"As you wish, my dear." he whispered in my ear. He got up and winked at me, grinning sexually and walked out of his room. I drooled at how well-shaped his butt was. Jesus, was it perfect. Like a pound cake. I love pound cake! I'm glad Ichigo introduce it to me this one time we went on a-

"Ichigo!" I suddenly wailed. I want my strawberry! I want to wake up from this dream! I want my ginger-haired Soul Reaper! "Ichigo! Come back!" I cried louder. There was nobody else I wanted right now besides my love!

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my dear." I heard Ichigo's low voice. I opened my teary eyes and looked to the door, and this time, I went _hot_. "Sorry. I had a hard time getting my bow tie on." Ichigo said as he walked to me, adjusting said bowie. He was not only shirtless with a black bow tie tightly tied around his neck with white cuff links around his wrists, but he was in tight, _tight_, black leather pants. And when I say tight, I mean _tight_. How could his boys breath in there! It literally looks like his manhood was suffocating and wanted to break free of that prison guarded by the loosened gold zipper. I've never seen Ichigo like this before. He was so... sexy! I loved it.

"I-Ichigo, what-!" I stuttered. I could hardly speak with him this close to my face! I could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating, luring me to him like a bee to the scent of fresh honey. God, was this an amazing fantasy. Ichigo would never go to such... exotic extremes to please my eyes like this.

"Word is that you have a high fever. Could that be correct?" he purred in my ear, his hot breath trailing down the back of my neck. I bit my bottom lip and scrunched the blanket in my hands. He was so close to me. It was frightening, yet at the same time, such a turn-on. I loved it.

"Y-yes..." I squeaked shyly, feeling my face become hotter. Ichigo suddenly shifted on the bed and towered over me until I fell to the mattress on my back. The sudden move of domination startled me and I let out a yelp, only to have Ichigo's finger pressed to my lips.

"Shhh..." he shushed me. "Just relax and you'll be better in no time." I put my hands to his chest to push him off at first, but when I got a feel of his rock-hard, tanned abs, I couldn't resist. The well-sculpted muscles that flaunted on his chest and arms and shoulders and just everywhere. His body was so hot and sweaty as if he just ran a marathon, and that smirk.

Oh, that sexy, demonic smirk...

"Ichigo... what...?" I breathed helplessly as I felt his cold hands slither up my body. I let out a moan and squirmed underneath him as he laid his body down on mine.

"Now, now, don't struggle. You'll make yourself sicker." his breath seemed to have gotten hotter against my skin. Damnit, I still didn't have an answer. I closed my eyes and cried out behind gritted teeth. I just wanted this to end. I want my old Ichigo back! I squirmed again and with my face scrunched up in pain, my head pounding, and my stomach flipping, I pushed at him and felt tears race down my cheeks.

"Get off!" I cried. "Go away! I want my Ichigo back!" I cried louder. I heard Ichigo shush me once more slowly in my ear and I whimpered desperately, trying to get him off.

"Then, if you want him back, all you have to do is open your eyes, Rukia." he whispered. I squinted harder.

"Huh?" what did he mean by that?

"Open your eyes." he repeated. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His face was becoming blurry and distorted and I really thought it was my fever messing with my sense of vision, but I soon saw my world turn grey and the next thing I knew, I saw only black.

* * *

_"Open your eyes..."_

That voice...

_"Open your eyes..."_

I was dreaming again, wasn't I? Well, I won't let it take over me!

"Rukia, open your eyes!" I squinted hard, trying my hardest to shake off this nightmare. I didn't like it. I want to go home! "Rukia, wake up!" I heard someone shout then felt myself being shaken. My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see a worried Ichigo. "Rukia? You were tossing in your sleep and saying something." he said. I bolted upright in bed and clamped my arms around Ichigo's neck and hung on for dear life. "H-hey! What the-"

"Oh, thank God, you have your shirt on and wearing regular pants!" I yelled. I felt Ichigo wrap his arms around me and hug me tightly.

"What? Rukia, are you feeling okay?" he asked me. What a stupid question! Of course I'm not okay! I looked up at him with relieved eyes and he put his hand to my forehead. "Well, you're fever's gone. Glad that's over with." Ichigo said, clearly relieved that I was on the road to getting better, but I was still dealing with the terror I felt with that dream! It was scary!

"Oh, Ichigo, promise me you'll keep your regular pants and not leather ones!" I begged him, wrapping my arms around his waist and not letting go.

"Leather pants? Rukia, are you nuts?! Do you know how much my... well... do you know how uncomfortable I would be?! Leather pants are out of the question." Ichigo promised. I could picture his blush cruising over his cheeks as we speak. "Rukia, what made you think of that?" he asked me. I didn't really know how to reply. I was just glad that God-awful dream was just a dream.

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't feel like making this into a new story, so I made it chapter 2 of Don't Leave Me. Haha! Yeah, laziness is a disease! So, what do you think? Review!**


End file.
